


A Moment

by An_Odd_Idea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, Cheek Kisses, Foreshadowed Angst, Foreshadowed Major Character Death, Gen, Hugs, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Reunion, Slight Hurt/Comfort, The Hug in Endgame, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Odd_Idea/pseuds/An_Odd_Idea
Summary: My take on Peter and Tony’s reunion in Endgame.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Peter Parker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Wait for It from Hamilton and thinking angsty thoughts, and this sprang out of me. It’s not my best work, but I wanted to share.
> 
> Please do not copy, print, or reproduce outside this site, I don’t want to get sued.

  
Tony looked older

Tony _was_ older, five years older, actually, but that still didn’t make sense. Nothing really made sense at the moment.

Peter didn’t know much of what was going on, but he knew some things, and he knew for sure he didn’t like the way Tony was staring at him. He looked too confused, like he wasn’t even sure Peter was really there. Peter tried to explain what he did understand, or at least what he’d been told, and once he got started rambling he couldn’t stop, hardly pausing for breath, but Tony was still looking at him weird. All his anxious mind could think to do was talk faster.

Tony stumbled toward him, and for a moment Peter worried he’d been hurt. “Wha-what’re you doing?”

“Hold me, kid, hold me.” Tony wrapped his arms around him and held on tight.

Peter froze, but his arms came up to return the hug almost automatically, and a warm, intense feeling rushed over him.

 _Safe_.

He closed his eyes. “This is nice.”

It _was_ nice. Nothing made sense; he had turned to dust and come back five years later to the most chaotic battle he’d ever seen, but Tony had his arms around him and he was safe. Peter wanted to stay there forever.

Tony kissed him on the cheek, and five years ago that would have been completely weird, but he had the feeling everything was different now.

“ _Peter_.” No one had ever said his name like that, with such feeling, almost reverence, and he felt momentarily like the most important person in the world, at least to Tony.

At the same time, he felt so incredibly small. “Mr. Stark?”

Tony held him at arm’s length to gaze at him like he was something wonderful that might fade away at any second, and he reached up to cup Peter’s cheek in his hand as carefully as if he were made of glass. Peter leaned into his hand, already missing the security of their hug.

“I’m not going crazy, right?” said Tony with a tiny laugh, but his eyes were strangely shiny.

“You’re not crazy.” Peter covered the hand on his face with his own.

Tony opened his mouth to say something, but both their attention was caught by War Machine and at least ten of the alien things zooming past them.

“Guess time’s up.” Tony tuned back to Peter and looked deeply into his eyes like he was trying to tell him something without any words. “Be safe.”

“You too.”

Tony took off, and Peter wished he could stay with him. It had felt so _safe_ in his arms, and the world still felt so big and confusing. He at least wished Tony could be there to watch his back, but there was a fight to be won and time was up. It wasn’t guaranteed that he would even survive, but he told himself he would, and then he could find Tony and maybe hug him again, find out what he had been about to say. They’d have more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think!
> 
> Also I have Tumblr now so come say hi! I’m just an-odd-idea.
> 
> Please do not copy, print, or reproduce outside this site, I don’t want to get sued.


End file.
